A prior decoration of a light bulb string includes a support for connecting with the light bulb assembly thereon to form a specific figure with lighting effect. The known rigid support is facilitated to connect with the bulb assembly but has a fixed large volume. So the rigid support is not convenient to be stored or moved.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a connecting structure for connecting the bulb assembly with a soft support firmly and easily. The complete decoration can display a perfect lighting effect with any specific figure and can be folded to become a small volume for easy storage. Now the features and advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.